Cupid's Meddlin'
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A rewrite of the episode "Surf and Turf"! Dijonay is going out with Duke to try to make Sticky jealous... but much to her surprise, it's not working as Sticky seems to be eyeing Penny Proud, who is not complaining about the idea whatsoever. Will Dijonay actually fall for Duke? What of Penny and Sticky? And who is this meddling diapered deity behind the scenes? Penny x Sticky
1. Cupid's Arrival

All right, here's a new idea for a story that's been on the backburner for quite a while, but I'm getting to it right now... another Proud Family story with my favorite OTP, Penny Proud x Sticky Webb! Let's see how this can be set up! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The world of Wizville, California can be quite a strange place. To some, it may look like the place is pretty normal, but when supernatural ideas like ghosts, magic and even self-aware creatures, even the supernatural seemed pretty normal in comparison. After all, what type of place would it be if it wasn't normal by comparison? But one sort of supernatural phenomena was about to change a teenage girl's whole life because of what was about to happen.

Thus, it wasn't such a crazy idea when one day, a strange diapered man in wings was seen flying around, carrying a bow and quiver of arrows on his back, looking around. To those who know this strange flying figure as Cupid, they were not that far off. In fact, they would be absolutely right. The job of Cupid had always been to find soul mates for people and make sure they remained happy together. After all, he had always been such a good helper for the past millennium, so that's how he knew he was good at his job.

Well, today, his superiors had sent him to this specific place to make sure that any good and upcoming couples were doing their best to notice each other, and if not, to give them a little... push in the right direction. The silent man started flying around, fortunately invisible to anybody who happens to be looking up. He gave a smile as he started flying around, looking around at all the adult couples walking around and going together on dates that were snuggling together. So far, so good...

It was then, over at a nearby café, the winged diapered deity noticed a man, sitting on the table all by his lonesome. Feeling a little sympathy for the man, he flew in a little closer as he noted that from the look of his slumped figure, his date had totally ditched him for a supermodel. Which, he could tell that this wasn't the soulmate he was destined to be with. Cupid quickly looked around and noted another woman, similarly upset that HER date stood her up. Looking between the two, he gave a smirk. All he needed was one person to look the other's way. Sure enough, the man moved his head towards the woman as Cupid took out one of his arrows and aimed slightly for the head. After shooting, the man felt something hitting him in the back as the arrow dissolved into thin air. He rubbed it a bit, wondering if a bug had landed on him.

The man shook his head as he got up... before noticing the sad woman on the table. Looking curious, and his heart beating, the man approached the woman as she looked up towards him, and her eyes lit up, as if recognizing the man. The man smiled, recognizing the woman as he sat down next to her. Pretty soon, their sadness turned into more of a happy experience. Cupid couldn't help but smile as he took out a list and checked it off.

He gave a small chuckle as he started to fly off on his merry way, looking around Wizville some more as he gave a happy sigh. Quickly and surely, he pulled out his list again and looked it over... before stopping short. He had to bite his lip a bit as he looked over to the place he stopped at. Willy T. Ribbs Junior High School. A lot of high school students always go to school for a good education at this place... but then again, so do a lot of schools. So, what made this school any different? Well, this school happened to be the assigned point where he was to make sure the couple he was about to pair together would meet their true selves.

But he knew this wasn't going to be easy. In fact, he had heard tell of a girl that had the hots for the male he was pairing the female with, but was also friends with the female. He had been warned of these consequences, but... he knew true love was on the line, and without the friend, he wouldn't get anywhere... so he knew he had to find something to work with. He flew over to the cafeteria windows, no doubt where lunch was taking place. He had peered into the windows, looking around... but much to his surprise, he noted that almost no one was in the cafeteria.

That was when he saw the helicopter that was landing near the area. Getting curious, he had followed the helicopter as it landed down, as he saw two hosts and a gaggle of students flocking around as they announced a Beach Games competition... starting with their first game, 'Kiss or Diss'. Of course, thanks to random selection, the hosts picked Dijonay Jones to be the contestant playing the game. Cupid watched as he noted Dijonay's face. There was no doubt, this was the girl that was going to be the competition. He looked around quickly and noted the girl that was one of his main target. A black haired African-American girl with two pigtails and an ahoge piece sticking out. She was wearing a white blouse, red sweater jacket and dark red skirt with black Mary-Jane shoes. Penny Proud, according to the picture he had of her. He gave a nod. From what his superiors had told him, Penny has not had the best luck when it came to dating... especially when she has a bit of a restricition on dating... especially from her parents. He knew he was going to be working with a lot...

And sure enough, from way in the back as people turned to see Dijonay announced his name, stood a nervous boy, who looked shocked as his name was called up. No doubt about it, this was Sticky Webb, a young African-American boy wearing a black bandana on his head, a light blue shirt, a dark blue jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers, along with sunglasses in an attempt to look cool.

Cupid watched as the boy instantly ran off from Dijonay the moment she called his name up. Not caring about the fact that Dijonay felt humiliated, the boy followed the running Sticky as he entered inside the school, opened up his locker and jumped inside. Cupid scratched his chin in interest as he leaned his ear towards the locker, trying to listen in as he was talking to himself.

"It never fails." Sticky said to himself. "Just when I think I'm finally away from Dijonay for good, somehow, she tries to rope me back in. I keep telling her I'm not her man, but does she listen to me? NO!"

Cupid paused as he felt a little sympathy for the man as Sticky gave a sigh. "Just this once, I want somebody who can respect personal boundaries... like Penny does..."

The diapered deity couldn't help but overhear the lovesick sigh that Sticky made. "Oh, Penny, if only I had the heart to confess how much I really adore you... I just wish there was a way to do it without Dijonay breathing on my neck every three seconds..."

Cupid put his hand on the locker, looking over towards the nervous Sticky, his heart going out to the boy... he gave a nod, feeling determined about his personal mission. Make sure Sticky gets together with Penny Proud, no matter what. But how would he do that? He heard the school bell ringing as most kids were coming back inside, Dijonay looking ready to cry as Penny was trying to comfort her. He snapped his fingers, giving a smirk. He had an idea... an idea so big that his superiors would have to give him credit for it!

But first... he could have sworn he spotted a jock eyeing a nerdy girl and looking nervous about it...

* * *

This chapter is going to end here! How did you guys like it? Yeah, as you can tell, this is going to be a sort of rewrite to 'Surf and Turf' from the Proud Family, where Dijonay tries to get Sticky jealous, only for Sticky to hook up with Penny for a while to get Dijonay jealous right back... but for those who know my stand on Dijonay, it's a little less than favorable. But, at least I'm trying something. Next time, thanks to Cupid, Dijonay is about to fall for Duke, with Sticky having his chance alone with Penny! How will that fare out? You'll have to wait and see! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Taking Care of Dijonay

And now, without further ado, we bring you the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was just another ordinary day for Penny Proud and her girlfriends. Sure, she, like everybody else, was just as excited for the upcoming Hip Hop Helicopter Beach Blanket Bonanza. Unfortunately, for one of her girlfriends, Dijonay, she had, once again, been ditched by Sticky. The girl couldn't help but roll her eyes, wondering why at this point she would even go after Sticky when he has shown signs that he wasn't interested in her. It was pretty sad, really. Sticky was cute... in his own unique way.

"Cute?" Penny paused as she bit her lip, trying to shake her head off the thought. "I mean, he is, but as a friend... right?"

She couldn't explain it, but lately, she had been noticing and talking with Sticky quite a bit whenever they were alone. Sure, it was mostly computer stuff or Sticky helping her get through some problems with the occurrences of the Gross Sisters cornering them, but she found herself more comfortable hanging out with him. He wasn't the first boy to come to mind when it came to the dating scene, but then again, she always saw other boys that were just as cute... which never worked out in her favor most of the time. After all, either due to her parents' interference or her own trusting mistakes, or through no fault of her own, any boy she tried to go out with never stayed with Penny for long.

Despite the smile she had when she hung with her friends, she was hiding a very sad, insecure girl behind herself. But still, she did her best to help her friends out... and even today, she had to help Dijonay try to get over Sticky by directing her to Duke, who Penny KNEW had a crush on the girl. She could just feel it. But Dijonay, being the brat she was, STILL wouldn't let go of Sticky, so she knew she had to be very manipulative. So, giving her the idea to make Sticky jealous by directing her to Duke, she figured that maybe Dijonay would actually forget about Sticky, so that way, she would be out of his hair, and that Penny would move in and...

Penny's eyes widened as she tried to get rid of those thoughts, wondering to herself, "What am I doing? I can't be thinking of Sticky like that! I mean, he's just my friend, right?"

Little did she or anybody realize was that up on the ceiling of the ice cream place that she and the others were hanging out inside, a familiar winged diapered deity was watching as he gave a very cheeky grin, knowing very well what he was doing as he pulled out a large arrow and pulled out a crossbow, aiming it right for the walking Dijonay as she was approaching Duke.

As for Penny, as soon as those thoughts cleared and she watched Dijonay walk over to Duke, she couldn't help but give a smile as nearby, her frenemy LaCienega and her best friend Zoey, watched with pure interest as LaCienega turned to Penny in confusion. "Uh, Proud, you don't really think Sticky's going to be jealous."

"Of course not." Penny frowned. "But I do know that Duke likes Dijonay. And I figure, after a couple of days of pretending, Dijonay would grow to like him and stop embarrassing herself around Sticky."

Zoey gave a grin as she, LaCienga and Penny hi-fived. "That's brilliant!" The orange haired girl paused as she adjusted her glasses. "But... won't she be angry that you tricked her?"

Penny looked over at Zoey with a frown. "Uh, so? It's not like she done it to me a million times over and over. I mean, LaCienega I can understand doing something like that to me, I mean, we technically have a friend-enemy thing going on..."

LaCienega gave a grin as if being proud of it as Penny turned to Dijonay. "But have you girls counted the many times Dijonay ditched me in my moments of need?"

Zoey bit her lip. "Well, uh..."

"Too many to count." Penny lowered her eyelids, before turning back to Duke and Dijonay as they were talking to each other. "Besides, it's not like Sticky's going to suddenly be jealous of Dijonay because he finds her aggressive flirting endearing."

"Well, yeah, I have to agree with that, Proud." LaCienega nodded. "I mean, NOBODY would want a clingy, jealous girl like Dijonay. They'd want someone more down-to-earth and sweet, like..." The brown haired girl paused as she turned to Penny with a mean smirk. "Oh, Penny..."

"What?" Penny said as she looked up towards her frenemy, before her eyes widened to see the smirk. "Oh come on, LaCienega, dream on! Like Sticky would EVER show interest in me!"

Zoey paused in surprise, before thinking about it. "I don't know, Penny. I've seen you and Sticky hang out a few times."

"What?" Penny's eyes widened as she turned to her best friend, with LaCienega giving a smirk.

"Oh yeah..." LaCienega said. "I did see you and him alone a few times whenever you were doing technical wiz stuff... and when you two danced alone..."

Penny blushed furiously as she said, "That was one dance, and I offered him that as a favor to hide him from Dijonay!"

"Oh really?" LaCienega grinned. "How do I know you're not just getting Dijonay hooked up with another boy in order for you to get her quote-unquote man? Think about it for a minute. It would be the perfect revenge for all the times she ditched you!"

Penny shook her head in annoyance. "Do you really think I'm going to risk my friendship for a boy Dijonay always had her eye on! I'm not trying to get together with Sticky, I'm trying to help her get OVER Sticky!"

"Whatever you say, Proud." Dijonay giggled as she got up. "You're just saying that because your father refuses to let you date anybody that's a boy."

"Wh- hey!" Penny glared at LaCienega, before pausing as she looked down. "Actually, I can't fault you on that... and I still don't have a date for the Bonanza..."

Zoey looked over as she raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, I guess you don't. Don't worry, Penny, I'm sure there's plenty of guys for you..."

"And if there aren't..." LaCienega smirked as she nudged Penny's chest with her elbow. "Sticky's available..."

Penny's eyes widened before narrowing angrily at the brown haired smirking girl. "You better cut that out, LaCienega!"

"Try me, Proud!" LaCienega smirked as she got up and started running out the door.

Penny frowned as she started to chase after the girl in anger, leaving Zoey nervous as she ran out, following Penny in hopes to stop her from destroying LaCienega. Pretty soon, Duke and Dijonay were left alone as Dijonay was talking with Duke about her family. Duke couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Wow, Dijonay, your life seems pretty interesting." Duke gave a smile. "I mean, it must be rough, being the older sister to many younger siblings."

"Hey, you get used to it." Dijonay gave a small shrug. "When you're in a large family like mind, you got to make sure everything goes fine."

Dijonay paused as she looked over at Duke as he gave a small smile. She did have to admit, the boy was pretty cute, but she already had her mind set on Sticky. After all, she was only using Duke to make her jealous... no big deal, right?

Little did Dijonay realize was that in about a few seconds, Cupid from above the ceiling had finally let go of the arrow as it sailed through and struck Dijonay right in the heart.

All of a sudden, the girl yelped as she fell off the table. Duke, looking concerned, got up and started to head towards her as the arrow dissolved in her body. The boy bent down and checked her pulse. "Dijonay, are you okay?"

Dijonay opened her eyes a bit and looked over at Duke... sweet, caring Duke for checking on a lady. She gave a small smile as she got up and gave a smile towards Duke. "Er, yeah. I must have... fell from my chair. Heh heh heh..."

She couldn't help but blush as she stared closely at the boy in front of her. Now that she was thinking about it... maybe she should take a break from Sticky... only for a while... or maybe a long time. After all, Duke certainly wasn't going anywhere.

Cupid gave a grin as he gave a nod. Fluttering off, he started to head back to where he figured Sticky would be, over at the computer in his home somewhere.

* * *

Sure enough, Cupid had found Sticky sitting behind his computer as he seemed to be typing up something for a homework assignment. Cupid curiously watched as Sticky was typing about the common facts of Pluto and why it should, in fact, be deemed a planet. Cupid couldn't help but notice a picture of Penny Proud next to the boy's computer, which gave the winged deity a smile.

As Sticky kept typing, he paused as he bit his lip. "Hmmm... maybe I was a little too hard on Dijonay today."

Cupid's eyes widened as he overheard the boy talking to himself. Sticky continued, "I mean, the dune buggy would be pretty cool, maybe..." Sticky frowned. "Would it have been worth kissing Dijonay for, though, because... I never want to be involved with her."

Cupid gave a sigh of relief as Sticky looked over towards the picture of Penny and sighed. "Now, if it was someone like... say, Penny, who selected me, I probably wouldn't have hesitated. But Dijonay is just... ugh... still, maybe I was a little too blunt. I wonder if I can get her forgiveness with some chocolates... yeah, it'll mean I'm going to be facing the devil's wrath in the form of Dijonay's undying forced affection on me, but... I've lived with it for the past couple years, what's another day?"

The winged deity frowned as he snapped his fingers, disappearing as Sticky sighed. "Why is it I'm always forced to be with the one woman that actually thinks she has a crush on me?"

"Well, how would you like to change all that?"

Sticky jumped up as he looked around, wondering who that was.

"Over here. On your computer screen."

Sticky carefully turned to see the familiar winged diapered deity sitting on top of his report, giving an innocent grin, twirling his bow and arrows, causing Sticky to raise an eyebrow.

"Allow me to introduce myself, kid. My name is Cupid and I'm here to help you change your life."

* * *

And that is the end of the second chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, a wary Sticky talks with Cupid on a small deal, and decides to meet up with Penny at home. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Planning With Sticky

Okay, time we get back to this story with another chapter! It's been a long time coming, but I'm happy to get back into this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Sticky bit his lip, hardly believing the sight he was seeing... there was this little creature flying around, holding a bow and wearing a quiver of arrows and a diaper flying around on his computer. Sticky could only respond to this by taking off his hat and slapping his face with it, much to Cupid's confusion.

"What exactly are you doing?" Cupid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming right now, aren't I?" Sticky said as he rubbed his face. "I've spent so much time writing this report, I somehow fell asleep in the middle of it. You're not a real deity."

"Not a real deity, huh?" Cupid said in amusement. "If I weren't real, would I do this?"

Cupid then snapped his fingers and disappeared from the computer screen and ended up in front of Sticky, causing the boy to yelp in terror.

"Relax, kid. This isn't the first time Cupid has done something like this." Cupid gave a chuckle.

Sticky looked a bit wary as he held out his hand and started to feel around the small deity's face as he felt actual skin. Sticky slowly bit his lip as he yelped, "You-you are real..."

"Only in the eyes of a guy who needs help getting his love life all sorted out." Cupid laughed again as he flew around the room. "I have to say, though, you're a combination of cool and geek. You know your way around technical devices, but you have a way with friends."

Sticky gave a small chuckle as he decided to turn his face away. Cupid laughed, "Now, don't be bashful. It's quite true, really."

Sticky paused as he shook his head, wondering why he was becoming chummy with the deity. He started to become a little more defensive as he said, "Okay, so, if you're the real Cupid, then... you must be here on account of a love problem, right? And you say... I have one?"

"Pretty much." Cupid said as he laid himself down on Sticky's bed.

Sticky frowned as he crossed his arms. "Let me guess. You're going to tell me that what I did with Dijonay was wrong and forceful, just because I wouldn't kiss her to win the contest. You don't need to tell me, I'm already feeling guilty about it."

Cupid could only chuckle. "Well, while you were a bit harsh, I think what you did to Dijonay, she did have it coming. Besides, why would I try to help you hook up with Dijonay. I already saw her and how possessive she can be. I mean, really. She looks like the type who would ditch her friend in the middle of a big, important job in order to have fun for herself."

The boy couldn't help but lower his defenses a little as he gave a smile. "That's definitely Dijonay for you."

"Well, I'm happy to tell you that I took care of your problem. Dijonay is off flirting with another boy, leaving you single and free." Cupid crossed his arms.

Sticky couldn't help but shake his head. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Dijonay? Going into the arms of another man? I find that hard to believe, seeing as how she always tries to come after me."

"I know you're a little paranoid, but it's true." Cupid grinned as a magazine titled 'Cupid Times' appeared in his hands and started to read from it. "You got your wish, and now you're free to go to the girl you truly care about without any consequences."

Sticky frowned as he raised an eyebrow, not sure he was buying this or if he was still dreaming. Cupid, looking up from his magazine and noting Sticky's doubtful look, reconfirmed the boy's thoughts, "Trust me, kid, you have a good opportunity in your hands. You can go out with any girl you desire now that Dijonay is out of the picture."

"I want to believe you, man, I do, but..." Sticky shook his head. "This seems too easy. I've heard tales of a friend of mine who had a deity come to her one time, and the wish she made backfired."

"Ah yes, the 'no adults' wish. I've heard quite a lot about that." Cupid frowned as he tossed the magazine aside in anger. "Dang spirit nearly cost me my job, if you ask me." The deity calmed down as he smiled. "But thankfully, I'm not that type of deity. Look kid, as I said, I know this is hard to believe, but I truly am here to help you. Give me a shot, and I'll help you unite with the one you truly desire. Take your time. I'll be right here."

With that, Cupid snapped his fingers and the magazine he was holding in his hand reappeared as he flipped back to the page and started silently reading, leaving Sticky to ponder in his thoughts. The boy looked over to the deity in doubt before going into his thoughts.

He couldn't believe his ears. Dijonay, going out with another boy? That was a sentence he'd never thought to think, but if what that diapered deity said was true, then maybe there was a chance between him and... he gave a small smile as he looked over to the photo of Penny Proud on his computer. He then thought about Penny. Sure, she knew that she was a little looney, but that didn't mean he didn't find her cute. Of course, there was the problem with her father being very strict about her 'no dating until age sixteen or married' policy, but that could have just been Mr. Proud being very protective. Other than that, he knew the Prouds liked Sticky just fine. Trudy Proud seemed to be cool with Sticky whenever he was along with Penny and her friends, and Suga Mama always seemed to approve of him hanging with Penny. Oscar Proud would be tough, but he knew there would be a lot of work to do.

And if he were to go out with Penny Proud, then what? He couldn't help but give a smile as he thought about the cute way she laughed, the way she took command each time something went awry... and most times how brave she was. Maybe that was what attracted him to her in the first place. Of course, his approach to Penny would always be blocked by Dijonay. "But..." Sticky quietly said to himself as he tapped his foot.

If what that winged deity said was true and that Dijonay wouldn't be breathing down his neck every five minutes, that could only mean that he would be free to do anything he wanted. He couldn't help but put on a big smile, feeling ready to take on the world. With that, his mind was made up.

"Okay."

Cupid looked up from his magazine, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, were you saying something to me?"

Sticky gave a nod as he turned to Cupid. "If you're truly saying you'll help me with my love problems... then I got a lot of help! There is a girl that I'm really interested in, but..."

Cupid laughed as he snapped his fingers before turning himself pocket sized as he flew over and settled down on the boy's shoulder. "Say no more. Listen carefully, because I have the instructions on how to win your girl!"

Sticky listened in as Cupid whispered in his ear. And the more Cupid whispered in the boy's ear, the more Sticky gave a small smile. He shuffled his hands in pure delight, looking more excited as his brain started going into overdrive. Surely, surely this plan would work out!

* * *

This chapter is going to end here! How did you guys like it? Next time, the first part of Cupid's plan will be put into action! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Oscar Proud's Approval

All right, let's get down with another chapter of the story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I don't know about this, this is a bad idea times ten." Sticky said as he was standing in front of the Proud household, with a familiar floating deity behind him.

"Take a deep breath. What's the harm?" Cupid gave a small smirk.

"Look, I don't mind Penny's family. They're unique, they're fun, Suga Mama is freshly cool. It's her father I'm more iffy about." Sticky bit his lip. "He's VERY protective of his 'baby girl' if he even finds her DATING somebody."

"But he seems cool with you. That says something." Cupid noted with a smile.

"Well, only because he knows that I would never harm Penny. Plus, even if I tried to date her, her father might have me banned from the Proud premises." Sticky said as he looked up at the deity, lowering his sunglasses.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. Look, right now, he's currently training the twins for some competition the same day as the Beach Games competition. Long story short, about an hour or so ago, he made a bet with a baby..." Cupid started, making Sticky turned in confusion and started to open his mouth. "And don't bother exclaiming a loud 'what', you're in the presence of a deity, and magic apparently happens around the world. What of this world seems strange to you?"

Sticky immediately closed his mouth and held his tongue as he raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but what does this have to do with me?"

Cupid's mouth dropped as he stammered a little. "You're a technical wizard! Talk tech! Give him a little leeway, convince him that you're the one for Penny Proud!"

"I don't know..." Sticky said.

"Here's the deets, man. If you want to get close to Penny, you need to build a relationship with her father. He already trusts you, give him a reason for him to trust you with your daughter." Cupid said as he floated up.

Sticky watched as the deity disappeared as he looked around. Giving a small, nervous sigh, he casually walked to the door and gave a small nod. Knocking on the door, he patiently waited. After a minute or so, the door opened to reveal Oscar Proud, screwdriver in hand as he looked surprised, before giving a smile.

"Sticky! How are you doing?" Oscar said with a smile. "Penny's not inside right now."

"That's okay. What's going on?" Sticky asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Oscar paused as he tapped his foot, the gears in his mind whirring. "Currently, I'm building a little something to help Bebe and Cece train for the Wizard's Crawl For It All Baby Derby! You're a smart boy, come in and check it out."

"Uh, sure." Sticky said as he followed his friend's father inside the living room as he noted Bebe and Cece sitting down, giggling and laughing. And in the center was a treadmill attached to a hamster wheel, a good size for a baby to fit in.

"Okay, now, tell me your honest opinion." Oscar said as he pointed to the wheel. "Would you say that this is suitable for kids?"

The boy in blue paused as he walked over to the training wheel and examined it at every angle, eliciting a couple 'hmmms' along the way as Oscar gave an eager nod. "Well, it does seem like something that's suitable for kids..."

"KNEW IT!" Oscar cheered.

"But in my general opinion, your twins are exceptional crawlers on their own." Sticky said as he pointed over to Bebe and Cece, who crawled around the training wheel, examining it.

"Maybe so, but I really need this." Oscar frowned. "I came this far, and I'm not one to turn down a bet!"

The tall, lanky Proud patriarch covered his mouth as he turned to Sticky, who raised a questioning eyebrow. "Uh, it makes a lot of sense in context. You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me, Mr. Proud." Sticky said as he sat down on the couch, willing to listen.

Oscar looked plenty surprised as he raised an eyebrow. "You're willing to listen to my crazy story?"

"Well, it can't be as crazy as the stories I've heard lately. Lay it on me." Sticky said with a smile.

Feeling a wave of relief, Oscar sat down next to the boy and started to relay the story about the talking baby that he met the past couple of times and how he would try to prove to his family that the baby could talk, but never could. Oscar found himself surprised as he then asked Sticky, "Are you really following this, because this would be the point either my wife or Mama asks me to stop talking like a crazy person."

"Believe me, Mr. Proud, I think I've gotten quite used to looney." Sticky gave a laugh, making the patriarch of the Proud family relax a little bit.

"Well, recently, he and I made a bet that if my kids win this crawling competition, he'd have to expose himself, but if I win, I humiliate myself on the streets." Oscar bit his lip in anger. "My chance to expose that baby for who he is, and I'm worried I'll mess up this bet. That's why I'm putting out all the stops, getting Bebe and Cece trained for the competition."

"Wow. That's... surprising." Sticky said as he paused and raised an eyebrow. "What would happen if you do win? Do you think this baby would follow through on his deal?"

Oscar crossed his arms. "He better. Because I am not going this far only for him to back out and make me look like a foo-" The man's eyes widened as he covered his face. "Oh no. That's exactly what's going to happen, isn't it? If I lose, I get humiliated, if I win, he's going to act like nothing's happened, and I'll play the part of the bad guy! I just can't win! How am I going to explain this to Trudy and Suga Mama?"

Sticky put a hand on his chin as he gave a smirk. "Well... there might be a way, but it's going to be difficult."

"Everything with Trudy and Suga Mama is difficult." Oscar frowned, staring at the boy.

"No, I mean there might be a way to expose your talking baby for who he is." Sticky explained.

The family man shook his head in shock as he looked over to Sticky. "I'm interested..."

"Before I start, though, there's something that I would like to do." Sticky took a deep breath. "It's probably the one thing you would never be willing to do."

"Sticky, when it comes to talking babies, I am open to anything! What is it?" Oscar grinned.

"Let me go out with your daughter." Sticky simply said.

The man's face instantly turned from a happy, excited look to a look of disapproval, much to Sticky's discomfort as he quickly said, "Let me explain! I have a perfectly logical explanation for what I just said."

Oscar just stared at the nervous boy with a raised eyebrow as he seemed to contemplate his choices. After a minute of thinking, the man gave a sigh. "Okay. I'll bite. Why do you want to go out with my baby girl?"

"It's not for a date, I promise." Sticky said, trying to find the right words as Oscar looked at him in doubt. "It's just, the Beach Games are going to be going on this weekend, and you know Penny is going to make up some lie that she'll be somewhere else with her friends..."

"But she'd be at the beach instead. I see." Oscar frowned, motioning the boy to continue.

"And Mr. Proud, I know your stance on Penny and her dating other boys. Her partner could be another boy that she has a crush on, and she could be secretly dating said boy behind your back." Sticky explained as he watched Oscar's face change a bit. "If I be Penny's partner for the beach games, I promise not to do anything funny to her."

The man paused as he started to think about Sticky's words. The boy just watched as Oscar clicked his tongue and tapped his foot, putting a hand on his chin and rubbing it. After a while, Oscar raised an eyebrow, "No kissing between you two?"

"No kisses." Sticky smiled as from nearby a window, Cupid gave a sly wink towards the boy.

"Well..." Oscar paused... before giving a sigh. "This is going against my stance on Penny not going out with boys until she turns sixteen."

"Maybe so, but would you rather have her hang out with someone you don't know, or hang out with someone you do?" Sticky asked.

After a minute of thinking, Oscar gave a small sigh. "All right. You are free to go out with Penny."

Sticky gave a sigh of relief until he heard Oscar say, "BUT!", in which case, he went back to holding his breath.

"I want your word that no matter what happens, Penny Proud is safe and secure. I trust you on this, Sticky. Promise me on your word that Penny will be okay. You don't try anything funny with her, nothing! And if I do happen to see that you hurt her, I will not hesitate to find you and beat you up." Oscar said in a rather dark voice. "Am I perfectly clear?"

"Crystal." Sticky squeaked.

Oscar stared at Sticky for a minute, before calming down a little. "Okay then. So, what's your plan?"

Giving a sigh of relief and a large smirk, Sticky leaned in and whispered in Oscar's ear as Oscar intently listened in. As he kept listening, Oscar Proud's eyes widened as he gave a huge smile as he nodded, his look turning a little more sinister.

From outside the window, Cupid gave a small smile as he knew that Sticky had just nailed Step One to winning Penny's heart to perfection! He could only hope that Sticky can handle the rest...

* * *

And that is it for this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be going to the next day in school, in which Sticky, with a little help from Cupid, meets up with Penny alone to talk to her about the Beach Games. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. School Morning Conversations

And now, time for a brand new chapter of 'Cupid's Meddlin'! It's been quite a while, but I'm glad to finally get back to this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, over at school, Dijonay and Duke were seen talking to each other as they were laughing, having a good time. Not too far behind, Cupid was peeking in as he gave a small nod.

"Okay, she seems distracted by Duke. Now for the real test. Sticky, walk out in front, if you may." Cupid whispered to the nervous boy behind him.

"I don't know, Cupid. This could be a trap..." Sticky said as his knees started to wobble.

The God of Love looked over to the boy in annoyance as he flew near his head. "Sticky, honey. I made this couple. Dijonay is truly into Duke right now. I made sure of it."

Sticky bit his tongue a bit in worry, looking doubtful at Cupid. The angel baby gave a small smile as he put his hand on the boy's shoulders. "Look, if you don't believe me, just do it. You don't need to run away from someone who isn't chasing you."

"Well..." Sticky looked out nervously to see Duke and Dijonay talking with each other. "Fine. But if she starts chasing after me again, you owe me!"

Cupid could only shrug as he snapped his fingers, turning invisible. Sticky paused before giving a small sigh. He looked out to see Duke departing, leaving Dijonay all alone. The poor boy groaned as he took a deep breath, then exhaled as he casually walked by.

"Hey, Dijonay." Sticky said casually, then winced, expecting Dijonay to act all crazy as she usually does.

"Hey, Sticky."

Sticky's eyes popped open as he looked over at Dijonay, who seemed to have been more focused on her hair than anything else. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Sticky then asked, "...you're... not going to chase me or say 'my man'?"

Dijonay scoffed. "Please, like I would be with you."

Sticky couldn't help but feel relieved, but at the same time, he was still wary. "You're not mad because I dissed you, did I? I'm sorry I did, you know I wanted that dune buggy."

"It's fine. You dissed me. It happens." Dijonay simply said. "I've moved on from you. I realize now that chasing after you was nothing more than a foolish girl's dream. Quite frankly, I don't see you being loyal to any other girl if you diss them just like that!"

The African-American boy in the brown bandana and blue jacket couldn't help but feel insulted by the comment, but decided to ignore it. "Anyway, I want to apologize and I hope we can still be friends... well, acquaintances... er, well, my point is... look, are we truly over or not?"

For a moment, Dijonay said nothing, making the boy nervous. Then, after a while, Dijonay took a deep breath as she turned to Sticky. "Sticky, I appreciate that you decided to apologize. In fact, if I were you, I'd think about how you treat girls with respect instead of ditching them in their hourly needs."

Sticky glared at Dijonay, wondering if she's even hearing herself right now. In fact, he wanted to shout at her, but being polite, kept his trap shut. Dijonay continued, "Anyway, you don't need to worry about me chasing you. Not anymore. I have a new man, and he treats me with kindness and respect!"

"Hey, D!"

Dijonay and Sticky looked up to see Duke approaching with a smile as he winked at the girl. "So, are you ready to go surfing after school?"

Dijonay couldn't help but give a squeal of delight as she said, "Oh, I would love to, Duke!"

"Cool." Duke said as he took Dijonay by the hand and nodded towards Sticky.

Dijonay could only give Sticky a death glare and an upper lip as she said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, Sticky, my man and I have other places to be."

The boy could only watch as the girl who stalked him and her new boyfriend walked off. As soon as he realized that he was alone, he couldn't help but give a small smile and a small victory dance. It was right after that victory dance that Cupid appeared as he gave a smirk. "You see? What did I tell you? She barely even paid attention to you at all."

"I guess I'm an open man..." Sticky smiled as he took a deep breath and smiled. "And I know exactly what I'm about to do..."

"Go get her, tiger." Cupid smirked as he saw Sticky rush off as the angel baby gave a grin.

* * *

Sticky continued to run down the halls, before slowing down as a hall monitor turned the corner. The boy then went in a slow, cool walk as he gave a nod of respect towards the hall monitor, who gave him a thumbs-up in return. As soon as Sticky turned the corner, he noticed Penny Proud was nearby her locker, just finishing collecting her books. Taking a deep breath, the boy walked over towards the girl and gave a small cough.

Penny immediately turned towards the sound as she looked over to the boy in surprise. "Sticky?" She gave the boy a warm smile. "What's up, my techno wiz?"

Sticky gave a smile to the girl, before taking a deep breath. "Hey Penny, I was wondering if I can talk with you, face to face. We can discuss on our way to class."

"Well... sure, Sticky. What's up?" Penny smiled as she and the boy began to walk.

"Well, first of all, word on the street was that Dijonay is going out with Duke now?" Sticky raised an eyebrow.

Penny looked surprised at the boy, before nodding. "Yeah, that's right. To be honest, it was my idea. I felt kind of bad for you, the way Dijonay chased after you, and I figured you could have used a break."

Sticky paused before giving a small grin. "I owe you one, Proud. You're a good girl."

Penny couldn't help but giggle. "Hey, anything for a friend."

"Don't get me wrong, Penny. I don't hate Dijonay. I get why she's trying to get with me, but... she's just... not the type of woman I'm looking for, you know?" Sticky said.

Penny paused. "Hmmmm... I guess I can understand that. Nobody wants an abhorrent admirer. Lord knows I've had enough of those, what with Myron."

Sticky gave a laugh. "Say, you should try hooking him up with Zoey."

The girl with the beauty mark on her face and ahoge on her head looked over at the boy in shock. "Myron and Zoey? That's an odd couple choice... and yet..." She gave a small smile. "I could see them working. Maybe I can convince Zoey to flirt with Myron, give him a chance, you know."

"At least it's one boy you and your father won't have to worry about." Sticky smirked.

Penny frowned a bit as she shook her head. "Ugh, tell me about it. I love my daddy to death, I do, but if there's one thing I don't like him forbidding me to do, it's to date boys." Penny then started to imitate her dad's voice poorly. "Penny, no dating boys until you're either sixteen or after you're married, whichever comes first!" She then returned to her normal voice. "I really want to date again, but with a dad that can breathe down your neck, it's hard to do it."

Sticky held a hidden smirk as he patted the girl's back. "Hard, I'm sure, but I'm sure your father's just doing this because..."

"...because he likes me, yes, I know." Penny sighed.

"So... you still haven't found a partner or date for the Beach Blanket Games." Sticky pointed out.

The girl groaned as she held her head. "Rub it in, why don't you? But yes, I'm still having trouble finding a date. I would go with my girls, but the stipulations on the contest specifically said 'teams can only consist of one boy and one girl'. A dumb stipulation, but I gotta work with it. Fortunately, my daddy will be too busy with his little baby contest thing to even notice I'll be even... well, technically 'dating' someone. But who can I get?"

Sticky paused as he gave a smile. "You know, Penny, if you're looking for someone, I'm available."

Penny shook her head in surprise as she stared at the boy. "You, go out with me? You're not joshing me, are you?"

Sticky still held his smile. "I'm dead serious. Look, here's the thing. Your dad already knows I'm good friends with you, and I'm sure that even if he does find out, he'll just think you and I are doing this as friends."

"...well, because we ARE doing the contest as friends, duh." Penny said... before her eyes widened, before giving a grin. "Oh, I see where you're going with this. Be my date, but not be my date."

"Exactly!" Sticky gave a small smirk as he then thought to himself, _"But you'll be my date soon enough, Penny..."_

The girl giggled as she shook the boy's hand. "Sticky Webb, you got yourself a partner! We'll be sure to win!"

Sticky laughed a bit as he raised his eyebrow. "I'm counting on it, Penny."

Penny smiled as she and Sticky arrived at their classroom, walking in and taking their seats as they gave a nod of respect. LaCienga and Zoey, watching from nearby, raised surprised eyebrows as they looked at each other and started to whisper. As Penny took her seat, she looked over to Sticky, couldn't help but give a smile at him. In fact, it was a little more of a smile of friendship. She could have sworn she had little hearts floating around her. Little unknown to anyone else was that Cupid, hiding up on the ceiling lights, was working his magic...

* * *

And that is it for this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, Penny and Sticky are now at the Beach Blanket Games, competing against other couples as Penny slowly, but surely starts to fall for the boy! But what will happen between the two? You'll have to wait and see! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Beach Couples

All right, let's get this chapter up and rolling! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Eventually, the weekend came rolling around, and with that, the day of the Beach Blanket games had arrived. And Sticky couldn't be more happier as he was sticking close to Penny Proud, who looked a bit wary at the moment. As the two were walking along the beach, both of them wearing their swimsuits, Sticky noticed the tense look on Penny's eyes. "Something the matter, Penny?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just... I was a little surprised at Daddy." Penny said as she looked down towards the boy. "Normally, he'd be all 'no boys, Penny Proud while you're at the beach!', but today he just... didn't say anything to me."

"Well, you know your dad." Sticky gave a chuckle. "Always trying to focus on a particular goal. Maybe it just slipped his mind, that's all."

_"Plus, he's already thinking of a way to expose the talking baby he's been talking about." _The boy thought to himself.

"Still, would you mind keeping a little distance?" Penny asked, causing Sticky to look up in concern. "I know we're partners for the games, but if people see you and me, they're going to think we might be a couple. And I do want people to see us as... well, a couple... of friends. I'm Doris Day, you're Rock Hudson."

"Who?" Sticky asked in confusion.

Before Penny could elaborate, she and Sticky heard the familiar laugh of an old woman. "And what's wrong with being a couple? If you ask me, Penny, you should really stick to Sticky!"

Both kids turned to see a grinning old woman in a brown sun hat, a pink crop top and a pink with green flowers skirt bottom holding a picnic basket and a green haired grinning man with a purple and white bathing shirt approaching the two. Penny looked surprised as she asked, "Suga Mama? What are you doing here?"

Suga Mama couldn't help but grin as she posed. "Hey, I'm a 'tween too!"

The man next to her, Papi Boulevardez, said in a loud voice in Spanish, "Yeah, between life and death!" before letting out a Joker-esque laugh. Thankfully for him, Suga Mama didn't notice the insults being thrown at her.

"Anyway, me and Papi are also here for the Beach Blanket games!" Suga Mama grinned. "You know I would never turn down a chance at healthy competition! Plus, seeing young couples go all out and compete together in order to win fabulous prizes... not just in material possessions, but also in love!"

"As if anyone will be attracted to this wrinkly old girl!" Papi said in Spanish before giving a laugh as Suga Mama and Papi passed them by.

"Well, see you at the first round, Penny! Papi and I'll be sure to knock you and your new beau dead!" Suga Mama grinned as she called out, leaving Penny to blush.

"Suga Mama, Sticky and I are just friends! That's it!" Penny called out, but the girl was already gone before Penny gave a groan. "Well, at least..."

"Proud? Is that you with... Dijonay's ex?"

"And here we go..." Penny gave a sigh as she turned to see the red bathing suit wearing girl with sunglasses approaching. "Hello, LaCienega."

LaCienega paused as she looked over at Penny and Sticky, before giving a smirk. "Well, well, looks like Zoey and I weren't exaggerating with our earlier talk... you really did want Sticky for yourself!"

"Wait, what?!" Penny's eyes widened.

LaCienega gave a small laugh as she started to walk off. "I'd love to make fun of your choices for boyfriends, but it just so happens I have a date of my own."

"Hey, LaCi! Ready to go?!"

Penny and Sticky's heads immediately turned as Penny's mouth dropped to see a black jacket wearing boy in swimming trunks giving a smile. LaCienega couldn't help but give a wave as Penny asked, "How did you get Omar Phillips to go out with you?"

"Let's just say that we talked to each other the other day... and we clicked." LaCienega grinned as she started to walk off towards her new beau. "Ta ta, Proud."

Penny bit her lip a bit as she watched LaCienega take Omar by the hand and walk off together. Penny gave a low rumble of a growl for a mere moment, before she felt a soft hand massaging her back. Penny calmed down slightly as she turned towards a smiling Sticky, saying, "Let it go, Penny. I'm sure you'll get another chance."

The ahoge adorning girl couldn't help but give a warm smile, before backing away a bit. "Didn't I just say no touching?"

"Sorry, but you seemed a bit tense." Sticky said.

"Penny Proud and Sticky Webb? A couple? Holy cheese!"

Penny gave a small sigh as she turned to see the orange haired girl in a dark green bathing suit approach, adjusting her glasses in surprise. Zoey was staring dumbfounded as Penny bit her lip. "Don't get the wrong idea, Zoey. Sticky and I are only competing in the tournament as friends, we're not-"

Zoey then let out a small smile as she looked at her best friend in the eye. "It's okay, Penny. Deep down, I sort of knew you had a thing for him."

"A thing for- ZOEY!" Penny tried to protest, but before she could do so, Zoey continued.

"It took me a while to convince my date, but I think he totally understands." The orange haired girl grinned.

"But I wa-" Penny tried to say before stopping herself. "Did you say you have a date? No way, girl! Who?"

"Hello, Penny. I see you're happy with another."

Penny and Sticky turned their heads as Penny's eyes widened in shock to see a familiar large glasses wearing African American boy in red swimming trunks. Myron Lewinski had a small smile on his face that showed off his buck teeth a bit as he examined Sticky and Penny, giving the same small smile others have given the two. "I have to say, I did not predict Sticky at all. But I have to admit, with Dijonay not hounding him, he's quite the catch. And you, Sticky, I have to say, I'm impressed. You managed to stick with a girl that I'm sure every boy here wanted to go out with."

Sticky blushed a bit as he muttered a quiet thanks. Penny, on the other hand, didn't quite register that fact as she was noting Zoey's blushing face and Myron looking at Zoey in pure interest as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Zoey giggled as Penny shook her head in shock. "Wait a minute, time out! You and Myron... are dating?"

"Why not?" Zoey asked as she gave a shrug. "I have to admit, Penny, it was quite an odd choice, but once we talked, we just... sort of connected. Actually, me and Myron officially became boyfriend and girlfriend last night!"

"No way!" Penny gasped. "What about the other boy you liked, Sergi?"

Zoey immediately went silent as she gave a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, Penny. Sergi was a great guy to hang with, but we just didn't quite click with each other."

"Well, come on, Zoe! We have to prepare ourselves for the games!" Myron smiled as he offered his hand. Zoey gave a giggle as she took it, both nerds running off with Sticky and Penny just staring in surprise.

"So..."

Sticky stopped cold upon recognizing that voice. The boy turned to see Dijonay and Duke, each in swimsuits, approaching him as Dijonay gave a smile, "If it isn't the ex-boyfriend and my best friend."

"Dijonay! Hello!" Sticky said with a nervous grin, before turning to Duke. "And Duke, good to see you're doing well."

"Indeed, I am feeling quite contrary." Duke smiled.

Dijonay raised an eyebrow as she noted that Sticky had his arm around Penny. Something deep inside was telling her that she should feel jealous, but for some reason, the jealousy wasn't showing. Instead, she raised an eyebrow. "So... Penny... I see you're canoodling with my ex?"

"Well, that's not exactly-" Penny started to say.

"Honestly, it's probably not my place to say, but I think you two make a good couple... Sticky and Icky!" Dijonay giggled.

Penny's eyes widened as she turned to her 'friend'. "Icky?"

"Yeah, it rhymes with-" Dijonay started before she felt her neck being grabbed, Penny glaring at her.

"I would watch what you say, Dijonay. Your mouth is bigger than your body!" Penny trash-talked, with the boys giving a small gasp.

Dijonay frowned as Penny dropped the girl on the ground. She got up and rubbed the sand off as she said, "So, this is how it is. You're in love with Sticky. You always were, but you wanted me to be happy."

"What?!" Penny asked in shock.

"Hey, I get it. If you think about it, it's a wonder why Sticky kept trying to get away from me. I didn't think about this until I saw you two together, but it clicks. You two are a thing, and you can't even let it out." Dijonay said. "You're probably even embarrassed to be seen with Sticky because you don't want him or anyone to know about your true crush!"

Penny glared at the girl as she said, "I'll have you know, Dijonay Jones, that I am not embarrassed to be around Sticky! He's not just my friend, he's my best friend. Do I think you push it when chasing him around all the time. Yes. Look, Dijonay, you already decided to move on. So why egg it on?"

Dijonay paused, before giving a smile. "Well, why don't we make things interesting? Up the stakes in the games. Whoever is the big winner has to give their loved one a huge smooch... on the lips!"

Penny's eyes bugged out as Sticky blushed a bit. From the corner of the boy's eye, he saw Cupid relaxing on a beach chair, catching some rays as he was overlooking the whole ordeal. The diapered diety then used his fingers to point to his eyes, then point to them. Sticky took a deep breath as he turned to Penny Proud. "Maybe we should take the bet, Penny."

"You know, I was thinking the same thing. You got yourself a bet, Dijonay! One other thing, the loser has to suffer through a punishment. I won't say what my punishment is if you don't say what yours is, in the matter that one of us loses." Penny explained.

The heshey-kiss haired girl gave a smirk. "Oooooh, upping the ante. Very well, Proud, you got yourself a bet! See you at the games..."

With that, Dijonay grabbed Duke's hand as Penny glared back at the two. Once she was sure they were gone, Penny relaxed as she gave a groan, "What did I just agree to?"

"Hey, don't worry." Sticky smiled as he put his hand on Penny's. "I know we're experiencing quite a lot of changes, but hey, maybe it's a good thing. As they say, change is good, but it's not easy."

Penny paused as she looked towards her smiling male friend... before giving a small smile. "I guess so."

"Look, don't worry about Dijonay. I'm not. If we win, hey, what's one little kiss going to do?" Sticky asked.

Penny smirked. "Yeah... and if we lose, I can endure any punishment that's thrown at me."

The two laughed as they started to walk off, leaving Cupid behind as he was relaxing. As he lowered his shades down, he gave a smirk.

"So... the big kiss... no problem at all." Cupid chuckled evilly as he started to fly up in the air to catch up to the competitors...

* * *

And this chapter is officially done! How did you guys like it? Next time, the games begin, with Cupid giving a little extra help to Penny and Sticky! What's going to happen from here? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
